1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chewable animal toys. More particularly, its primary field of application is in artificial bones for dogs or other animals. It is independent of the exact configuration or size of the animal toy.
2. Prior Art
Chewable animal toys, including artificial bones for dogs, have been made of many materials and in many configurations and sizes in many previous expedients. Many include compressed natural or food materials with a binding agent. A number of earlier patents involve the use of synthetic polymers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,758 discloses a mix of protein and a polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,334 discloses a toy made of nylon. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,557,219 and 4,513,014 disclose such toys made of polyurethane. These earlier patents thus differ from a critical aspect of the present invention, and they also differ in other respects, such as their method and means of flavoring.